


Alliance

by FaithFelicity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alliance Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wings, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithFelicity/pseuds/FaithFelicity
Summary: ATTENTION: First of all I have to say that I am terribly sorry. It has been way too long since the last chapter. I know that but I started university and moving there and all of the things around it have been stressful.I had some distance now, reread my idea changed a few details I didn´t like anymore. So please know that even though things didn´t change so much, I advise to read it anyways. Thanks to all my readers, especially to those who leave kudos. I love you guys!The story:Jace and Meliorn are paired up to fight side by side, connected through the rune. But that sends the two of them spiralling down a series of events no one saw coming...
Relationships: Jordan Kyle/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Meliorn/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. The plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii guys! I decided to try myself in writing a Shadowhunters FF with my favourite pairing! Don´t be too hard on me I´m new at this;)  
> Enjoy this chapter  
> Love, FaithFelicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to do something. Fast. Even if the idea is crazy...

The atmosphere in the room was tense. Everyone was exhausted, dark circles under their eyes and their nerves were wrecked from being on edge for weeks now. Jace could barely stand, and right now he just wanted to give in into sleep but he knew he couldn't. At least not yet. Not until this would all be over. As he looked around, he could see that the others were just as tired as him. 

Raphael and Simon were even paler than usual because of the lack of sleep and time to feed. Both were leaning against the wall. The two vampires always pretended that they didn´t like each other. Well, Raphael pretended to be utterly annoyed by Simon and Simon pretended to be scared by Raphael. That may be true, at least sometimes, but overall...

Jace had caught Simon staring at Raphael several times, always with a dreamy look in his eyes and a serene smile tugging at his pale blue lips. (Y´now because he is a vampire his lips are blue). He also saw Simon sniffing Raphael’s Hoodie the other day when the vampire took it off and left it on a bench while training with Magnus.  
Raphael wasn´t as obvious and had his emotions under control. But in the end, Jace had still figured out that he really liked the other vampire. He always made sure Simon would feed regularly and would bring him fresh blood when Simon was once again too caught up with work at the institute. Raphael would also defend him against other vampires in the clan, who dared to make fun of his nerdy side or his still not-so-smooth vampire skills. The older vampire also called Simon “his little fledgeling" on several different occasions. He would try to deny that later on, but Jace wouldn´t listen.

Jace turned his head over so he could look at the two of them. Even though it looked like they ignored the presence of each other, that wasn´t the case at all. Their hands would twitch ever so slightly from time to time so that they would brush against each other soothingly and reassuringly. It was pretty cute.  
Alec and Magnus stood next to him, his parabatai leaning tiredly on his boyfriend, who looked drained. Magnus usually was this glittery, sparkly fabulous warlock. He was known for his colourful personality and throwing amazing parties. But after many nights without sleep, he was worn-out. Alec was cuddled up to him, both seeking love, protection and comfort. Their love floated around them, creating some kind of protective bubble. Magnus turned his head slightly to kiss Alec, who melted against his warlock.

Jace was happy that Alec got over his crush on him. He would always love Alec, just not in the way he had wanted him to, so Jace was glad that his parabatai had found someone, who would truly love, cherish and pamper him. They made a beautiful couple and would probably last forever. Like, literally forever. If a Mortal marries a Downworlder, meaning an Immortal, then the Mortal person would become immortal, too. Not that it had happened before. 

Izzy looked fresh as a daisy, but she was just as tired as everyone else. Her dark eyes lost the usual fire and the flirty spark. If he took a closer look, Jace could see anxiety and worry somewhere in her body language, even though she tried to hide it. But he knew her. She appeared to be a sexy minx but could kill you in a split of a second. His sister-by-heart sneaked around a young Seelie knight named Balarin. After she and Meliorn didn´t work out, Izzy took an interest in another of the queen’s personal guards.

Maia picked half-heartedly in her chicken - noodle box. She hadn´t eaten in two days and looked like she was about to faint, but still, she refused to eat. The werewolf had a large scratch on her cheek, still bleeding. Her neck was already bright red and the collar of her T-Shirt soaked. She let her gaze wander to Jordan once in a while. The other werewolf looked just as miserable as her. He was entirely focused on her, with a kicked-puppy look in his dark eyes. The two of them had been an item in the past and had a pretty nasty break up, let alone that Jordan had turned Maia. But alas, they were still pretty much hung up on each other.

Clary, his sister-not-by-blood-but-by-heart, was walking up and down, frantically murmuring. She felt like she was holding the weight of worlds, which was not entirely untrue. The redhead was the only one gifted with the rune-drawing ability, which was their only hope at the moment. They were in desperate need of a plan, but the group didn´t know what they needed. So it was up to poor Clary to figure that out.

And last but not least: Meliorn. The Seelie sat cross-legged on a cushion, his dark eyes closed. His black hair was falling softly around his face, framing it. Blue streaks were peeking through black. The knight uniform was lying beside him and the soft white tunic he wore right now, really flattered his muscular, yet lean posture. The knight did what he always did in situations like this: He meditated. The world could burst into flames and demons could flood the streets all over the world (which described their situation pretty good) and well... Meliorn would still meditate. Jace knew that Seelies had an intense relationship with nature and could get new energy from it. They even had powers to attack and defend themselves in a fight.

Jace followed Clary with his gaze, who was still pacing around nervously. Suddenly, she stopped, her eyes going wide. Her hand slowly reached for her stele. The redhead stared at it intensely. Magnus caught on that, too. He straightened up, an unhappy Alec slipping from his shoulder. "Biscuit, are you alright?" Clary shook her head slowly before nodding. "I...I just got some kind of inspiration." Every spun around looking at his sister expectantly. "I...need you all to trust me on this. I know it will sound crazy. Believe me, I really do, but it is our only shot right now. We really need to end Lillith and Jonathan once and for all. In Edome."

Not the best pep-talk, but Jace couldn´t blame her. They didn´t have time to gloss things over. So he smiled at her reassuringly. "Shoot." Clary closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Everyone of us has something he is good at. Werewolves and vampires have their enhanced abilities, Seelies has the perfect warrior, warlocks with their magic or us Nephilim, with runes and fighting skills. That is good, but what if...we could combine our skills. A Nephilim and a downworlder, fighting side by side, sharing strength, abilities, endurance and immunities."


	2. The bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m baaaaaack. Sorry, it took so long, really, but inspiration isn´t something I can buy in a store. Enjoy the next part!  
> Love, FaithFelicity

"And how do we do that?" Simon asked nervously. His fingers twitched. Clary looked unsure. "I think I can use a rune for that-" Before Clary could finish her sentence, she was cut off by everyone beginning to talk. They exclaimed their fear and concern. Jace himself was not very keen on that idea, either. Drawing a rune on a downworlder was dangerous. It could cause him immense pain, injuries or even death. But this could be their only shot right now.  
It was Clary, who set an end to this shouting-rampage. "Guys!" she shouted. The others fell silent. "I told you that my plan is crazy. But what other choice do we have? Trust me! I know I can make this work!"

Silence filled the room. Then, suddenly: "I´ll do it!" Everyone's head whipped around, staring at the source of the words. Simon stood there, looking determined, but Jace knew him well enough to see that the vampire was terrified. "What?!" Raphael looked positively horrified. "That will kill you! I cannot let you do this, cannot let that happen!" The older vampire grabbed Simon´s wrist, pulling him against his chest. He hissed protectively and wrapped his arms around his fledgeling.  
Despite this being serious, Jace chuckled. The others had a similar expression, especially Clary, who watched the two with an amused gleam in her eyes. It almost covered the fear and worry.

Meanwhile, Simon had managed to free himself from Raphael's grasp and now looked at him with a mixture of fondness and surprise. "I...Raphael, I know that this is dangerous, but I trust Clary with my life." He smiled at the girl, who smiled back. Jace knew Clary wouldn´t do anything to harm Simon. She loved him dearly, albeit this being strictly platonic, she would protect him with her life and vice versa.

"I know you do, but please listen", Raphael pleaded. "This has never been done before because Adamant is known to hurt downworlders. You can risk it, there has got be another way!" Simon was about to reply to that, but Raphael effective cut him off. He pressed his lips to Simons, wrapping his arms around him once again. Simon gasped surprise before his eyes fluttered closed and he returned the kiss with just as much passion.

After a few moments of letting them enjoy their newfound relationship, Jace gently cleared his throat. The two vampires broke their kiss, blushing slightly.  
"Raph..." Simon whispered awestruck. „I love you." Raphael sounded so sincere that there was no doubt that he meant it. "I love you, too" Simon kissed him again, but then detached himself from his new boyfriend. "That's why I have to do this. If it really works...!" Raphael looked almost pained but finally nodded.

Simon slowly walked towards Clary, who had already drawn the rune on her forearm. Simon nodded shakily, looking determined and scared at the same time. “I never doubted you before Fray,” Simon said lowly and closed his eyes. He nodded once, more a jerk of his head, to signalize that he was ready, so Clary began.

The stele had barely touched his skin when the whole room began to shake. The lights flickered violently, some of the light bulbs bursting with a loud crack. "Clary", Jace said warningly, "This is a lot of resistance." She didn´t even look up when he said that, just concentrated on trying to draw the rune that just wouldn´t show. "I got it. The angles wouldn´t have given me this power if they didn´t want me to use it." True, but still dangerous. Raphael was about to run to his boyfriend, but Izzy caught him by his upper arm, holding him back. The vampire made a miserable noise but stayed in place.

Everyone stared at the pair and took a relieved breath when the rune finally showed on Simons's arm. Clary stepped back, slightly out of breath. She put her stele back in her pocket. Jace smiled at her before he turned to Simon and eyed him worriedly. He really disliked him in the beginning, but the vampire had grown on him. Now he loved the nerd dearly and wouldn´t want anything to happen to him.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked. Simon stared at the tattoo on his arm. "I think so" he answered. "It stings a little, but I think I´m okay." With that being said, everyone´s attention focused on Clary. She stared down at her hands, slowly turning them. The girl took a step forward and then speeded through the entire room. She came to a screeching halt, beaming. "So. Who is next?"

One by one, she paired them up: A shadowhunter and a downworlder. Alec would fight with Magnus, obviously. Izzy snatched Raphael because even though she still ogled Balarin, Raphael and she would be a good team.

Balarin got to fight with Lydia, who came immediately after being alerted. She told them that she would be willing to fight until the end, not backing down.  
Maia was bound to a brown-haired girl, whose name Jace didn´t know. They now talked hushed, seemingly getting along pretty well. Jordan was talking to his partner, a blond guy Jace didn´t know either.

He looked around, and his eyes widened with realization. Most of the shadowhunters already had a partner. Who was left for him? Maia, Simon, Magnus, Raphael, Jordan, they all were paired up.

"Jace! Come here", Clary called from the middle of the room. She was standing there, hair pulled back in a bun, cheeks flushed. Next to her, in all his glory, was Meliorn. Oh no!

"Why him?! “ Jace whined. "Isn´t there someone else?" Meliorn´s expression was unreadable. Clary, on the other hand, looked positively annoyed. "Don´t be a baby and come here! We don´t have time for this!" With a puppy-pout and matching eyes, Jace strode forward. Clary clicked her tongue impatiently. Meliorn...he looked like he smiled slightly. Jace wasn´t sure if this was real or if his mind as just playing a trick on him, but he liked that smile.

It made the Seelie even prettier. Right after thinking that, Jace bit his cheek. Where did that come from? Jace shook his head and instead focused on Clary. "Give me your hand", the girl said. Jace held out his right hand. Clary carefully drew the rune on the inside of his wrist. She turned to Meliorn and the Seelie gave her his right hand, too, and Clary pulled out her stele. She could draw the rune without any resistance, which surprised all three of them. It took a few seconds, but when the full effect hit Jace´s eyes widened. He could feel Meliorns heartbeat, his blood pulsing through his veins and his breath was now in sync with Meliorns. It was intense, overwhelming.

The shadownhunter caught the eye of the Seelie, who seemed to feel all those things, too. Clary eyed them critically. "Are you okay?" They nodded and even though she didn´t seem convinced. “What now? You and Izzy get vamp-speed, Alec has magic and what do I get? Pointy ears?!” Meliorn smirked. “You´ll learn my true power next time you take a lover to bed.” Clary huffed slightly amused and flittered off to another pair. Jace took a deep breath, adjusting to feeling Meliorn´s every fibre like they were his own.


	3. Edom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edome really is a living hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii!  
> Guys, I´m back! Yay! Again, I´m so sorry that it took so long, but my muse is not the most reliable one. Do ´t employ her. Well, I´m proud of this chapter and hope you will enjoy it!  
> Love  
> FaithFeliciy

"So, Jace Heronadale. Shall we see if this works? How about you tell me something interesting about your personal life?" Meliorn had an amused twinkle in his eyes. A grin tugged at his lips, but it wasn´t predatory or mean. It almost seemed...fond. "God, please no. I really don´t want to, because if this really works, then I´m forced to tell you the truth, which in this case would be that you-" Jace clapped his hand over his mouth and stopped himself from spilling what he was about to say. Meliorn laughed softly and gently detached Jace´s hand from his mouth. "Come on, let´s grab a sword." 

The Seelie pulled him along toward the weapons piled up in one corner. They moved past all those pairs, who got to know their new powers, strength and abilities. Alec practised his magic, his boyfriend guiding his hands gently. Izzy got used to Raphael’s speed and strength. The vampire gave his best to instruct her, although his eyes barely left Simon. Jace registered all of that, but his main focus laid on warm hand that was wrapped around his wrist. It felt...good. He shook his head. Why was he thinking like this? He wasn´t even gay!

Meliorn manoeuvred them towards the giant pile of weapons, past all those pairs. Jace registered them, but his mind was too occupied with the warm hand around his arm. Meliorn let go of him to grab a sword. Jace found himself immediately missing his touch. Flinching violently, he asked himself again, why all those thoughts came into his head. Was that the lack of sleep talking? But on the other hand, Meliorn was attractive. So it was only natural that there was a certain amount of attraction. Jace groaned. "By the angle! Could these thoughts please go away?!“ he muttered quietly. Meliorn turned around. "Did you say something?", he asked, grinning slightly. Jace bit his lip. He really didn´t want to tell Meliorn that this sneaky voice in his head thought he was attractive. But then an idea popped up in his mind and he grinned wickedly. "Indeed I did!", he said. Damn, he was really proud that he found a loophole. "Really good, Jace Herondale. You learn fast, but so do I. Come along!" Jace gulped but followed his partner. This was going end bad.

Did he mention that this was going to end badly? Well, that had been an understatement. Meliorn "tortured" him with many questions and he wasn´t able to escape them. He had managed to sneak around the answers at first, but now they were awfully specific so that there was no way out. It was unnerving. Everyone had a cool power: Enhanced speed or strength, fricking magic powers and he... well, he was stuck with a built-in lie detector.

"Would you stop the puppy pout?", the amused Seelie asked. They had been training for about fifteen minutes now, but his mind kept drifting off. He was sulking about the fact that he had to fight with Meloirn. He was so...argh! He couldn´t even but a finger on it, but he knew it was irritating and exhausting. Wait, what? "I don´t have a puppy pout!" He scoffed when Meliorn just laughed softly. "Well, at least you speak the truth. Or rather what you think is the truth. You really have a puppy pout and puppy-eyes. But anyway, I think it is time to go, Jace Herondale. The others are getting ready." Jace looked around and saw the others were preparing themselves. He didn´t feel ready, not at all. He felt petrified, to be honest. His emotions were running wild. He tensed and tried to get a grip of himself.

Meliorn must have felt that through their connection because he felt a calming sensation through the bond the rune had created. Meliorn gently laid a hand on his hip and breathed deeply. Jaces breath adjusted to that and he felt better immediately. "Thanks", he muttered, avoiding the other man's gaze. "Your welcome", Meliorn whispered back. They stood like that for a few second, Eyes locked, Meliorns hand on his hip. Jace felt his heart flutter in his chest like a caged bird and a tingly feeling spread through his body. His gaze dropped to Meliorns sinfully red lips. His lips that looked so soft, so inviting. It was like an invisible pull that drew him in ever so slightly. A loud ´clank´ ripped them out of whatever world they had been in. They detached themselves from each other and went to the others. This would be ugly, that was for sure, but they could make it. They had to.

They were wandering around in Edom, trying to get to the rift. That´s where they knew Lillith would be. They had been separated from all the other pairs as soon as they had stepped through the portal. Until now there was no sign of any of the others.

Sweat was running down his face, but not because of the heat, but because of his fear. Meliorn had already managed to make him admit that. But who could blame him?! This place really was a hell-hole! Well, it was ruled by demons. The shadowhunters had lost once and for all. Mundanes and shadowhunters had been killed. No place any sane person would want to go, right? Well, here they were. And if it wasn´t bad enough already, Meliorn had decided to pester him with his questions. 

Again!

"Okay", Meliorn chimed. "Stop", Jace groaned. "One more question", Meliorn said, amusement in his voice. The Seelie loved to tease him that was obvious.  
"No!" Jace groaned. "A serious question", Meliorn replied, barley hiding glee. "Please stop!" the Blond moaned unhappily. But the Seelie showed no mercy. Instead, he just asked his question: "On a scale from one to ten... how handsome do you think I am?" He stopped ad turned around to face Jace, who just sighed heavily. Why him? Why didn´t Izzy chose him? Or literally anyone else? Meliorn raised his eyebrows questionably at him. Once again unable to lie, he said: "Like a nine." Danmit! Jace was really annoyed now. And where the heck did those thoughts come from?! By the angle, he wasn´t gay! Why he did like the other man's touch so much and why did he think that Meliorn was attractive? And that moment earlier…he had been tempted to kiss the seelie! What was happening to him?

On the other hand…he did have eyes. Anyone could see the beauty of the Seelie. Speaking of which: The Seelie in question looked at him, slightly startled. "Nine?" he repeated incredulously. He really seemed like Jace had caught him off guard with that statement. "Jace...Thank you. That is really kind of you." Jace would have smirked if he hadn't seen demons at that moment. They were right behind Meliorn. "I hate to burst your bubble, but you´ve got bigger things to worry about right now than your vanity!" Meliorn whirled around gracefully. They were both excellent fighters, but it was a hard fight. As soon as two demons were dead, six more appeared. Shit! That was a little inconvenient. "My runes aren´t working here. If you´ve got any secret faerie spells, now might be the time!" They needed a plan fast. Fighting skills alone would not help them. Not with so many demons in a demon-dimension. "I´m afraid that Seelie magic has little dominion in this realm." Jace wanted to scream in frustration. Why did he have to be so cryptic?! "What the hell does that mean?!" Meliorn shot him a look: "That means that there is very few plants!"

Great! So no help either. That was a problem. They backed away slightly and then, one of the demons sprung forward. Suddenly a bright flash filled the air. The demons vanished with a shriek, and the flames disappeared. There was Isabell, here hands still shining with heavenly flames. She panted and nearly fell, while the magic flames disappeared. What the heck? "Isabell!" he exclaimed, and both surged forward. She straightened, still looking pale.  
She was sweaty, pale and out of breath. Jace ignored her dismissing gesture and grasped her arm to steady her, while he eyed her critically. "Are you okay? What was that?" "Doesn´t matter. And I´m fine, but we need to get to the rift!"


	4. A gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing is over. Another begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii guys!:)  
> Soooo, my muse decided to show up and I have to say I'm very happy with this chapter!  
> Enjoy it.  
> Love,  
> FaithFelicity

The rest was a blur, and he still couldn´t recollect all the details, but it was over. They were celebrating, downworlders and shadowhunters side by side. Magnus hosted the biggest party of the century, and everyone could finally be happy. But still... Jace felt tired. He was so exhausted. Of course, he was relieved and happy and ecstatic that they had won. Those feelings were dominant but in the back was another feeling. It muted those happy feelings a bit and drained his energy. Jace leaned his head against the wall and sighed. He had been through so much shit in the past months that had been so messed up. Valentine, the vicious lie about him and Clary being siblings, him dying at Lake Lynn, Lillith and his possession, Jonathan.

"Hey" a quiet voice murmured. Jace cracked an eye open and saw Meliorn standing in front of him, a steaming mug in his hands. He gave it to the blond, who took a sniff. It smelled sweet, fresh and earthy at the same time. Jace sipped at the tea and sighed when he felt a warm feeling spreading in his stomach. His muscles let go of a tiny bit of tension that they had been holding for the past months.

"It´s made out of herbs from the Seelie realm. I thought, no, I felt you could use it." Jace knitted his brows but scooted over so that Meliorn could sit down. As an answer to Jace´s unspoken question, he held out his wrist, where the rune was in his skin. "I can still feel the echo of your feelings" the knight whispered, "And I bet you can feel mine, too." Jace looked into those brown eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, there was joy. It wasn´t his own but Meliorns! There also was relief, exhaustion, peace and...Fondness? "I can feel it" Jace whispered, and for a little moment, they were in their own world again. Warmth radiated from the other male and Jace felt the need to lean in, to soak up as much of that warmth as possible. “How are you?” he asked. His fingers twitched and could barely keep himself from touching the Seelie.

He had been so terrified when that demon-bitch Lillith nearly slit Meliorn open. He could have died! Jace suppressed a whimper. The thought of Meliorn giving his life… Meliorn´s hand landed on his knee. “I´m fine. Still a bit weak,still hurts a bit, but fine.” He whispered, not daring to speak too loud, not wanting to destroy the bubble they were in. Once again, Jace felt the tingling in his stomach. The hand on his knee that was gently stroking him made him feel dizzy. His heart stuttered in his chest and he felt the pull again. Leaning in, his gaze dropped towards Meliorns lips. The seelie raised a hand and laid it upon his cheek. God, it felt so good!  
"Excuse me!" A voice resounded through the room. Everybody turned around, including Meliorn and Jace, whose bubble once again burst violently. Clary stood there, smiling wavery, eyes still a little red. She cried really hard after she had killed Jonathan. He may have been evil. He had forced her to join him, but he had been her brother nevertheless. Killing him was the horror for her.

"Today, we did it. It is finally over, and everyone did a part to help. We may have a, uh, minor problem though: I don´t know, how to dissolve the bonds." Gasps were heard. The people exclaimed their shock and anger. Their voices became louder, and they began pacing, throwing their hands in the air. Jace wanted to bang his head against the wall. How long would he be stuck with this damn built-in lie detector? He could feel a certain uneasiness from Meliorn, too.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the room. The people backed away from it and closed their eyes blinded. When the light faded, they saw...Raziel! What the actual...?!

"Shadowhunters! Do not fear. I only came because of Clarissa Morgenstern!" He turned towards a very pale looking Clary. "Being able to create runes is a gift! A gift you misused by bringing the dead back to life. By combining pure blood with downworlderblood! We consider this as treason. Because of that, we have decided to strip you of your runes!"

In an instant, Alec, Izzy and Jace were on their feet, along with Lydia, Magnus, Meliorn, Raphael and Simon. "You want what?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Jace spoke before he thought about what to say. "A pack of fucking self-righteous angles that is what you are!" He was fuming. How dared they?! Izzy rose her voice, too: "She saved your fucking ass more than once! She helped us majorly to defeat Valentine, Lillith and Jonathan! Maybe those runes weren´t also ethical, but she did that to help!" The angle looked at the two incredulous and was about to reply t that, but then Alec spoke: "Normally I would scold them for that, I will probably do that later, but they are right! We couldn´t have done it without her! And combining Shadowhunters and Downworlders? That is not a crime! Heck, I can´t count how many Shadowhunter/Downworlder relationships there are today! Wake up, we don´t stay separate anymore! And they just as much worth than we shadowhunters!"  
Lydia stepped forward. "Please reconsider. Your decision is not right. We fought side by side today, and we made great teams."

The angle, who had looked positively furious up to that point, but his face softened. "It is brave to raise your voice at an angle. I respect that. Your friends defended you and spoke the truth! That is why I declare you, Clarissa Morgenstern, cleared from all charges."

They cheered and clapped. Clary sobbed and sunk to the ground. Jace and the others rushed towards her and hugged her, even Meliorn and Raphael.  
The angle rose his voice again: “You are right: You all fought bravely. Every single one, downworlder and shadowhunter Maybe it is time for a change! I declare that from now on, the difference in the status of shadowhunters and downworlders is no more!" The cheering resumed, even louder than before. That was a milestone, a miracle! "And!" the angle exclaimed, "I will give back a gift we took away long ago!"  
Raziel vanished, and the blinding light returned. Several gasps were heard, and then utter silence fell upon them as the light dimmed.


	5. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special gift makes everything complicated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiii;) I´m baaaaaaccckkk!  
> My next chapter is done, I´m happy and i hope you are too,  
> Enjoy!  
> Love, FaithFelicity

Slowly, very slowly, they opened their eyes and saw: Wings. Every single Shadowhunter had now wings. Beautiful white wings, which reached the Nephilim up to the hip. Jace spun around and looked at all the Shadowhunter present. Everyone had visible wings, including himself. He took a deep breath and spread them out. A sigh escaped his throat, and he smiled. It felt amazing.

"I remember the time, were Shadowhunters still had wings. It was before the Circle. But when Valentine and his follower went rough, the angles took them away. They said that the wings were a gift, pure and honest and Valentine destroyed that. I guess we showed them that you are worthy after all" Magnus said smiling. Alec turned to look at him. "There are no records of that and no one ever talked about it." The archer frowned, but his face softened and he leaned against the warlock. "Raziel erased all the memories of the Shadowhunter and cleared every record. Just some downworlders still know about that. There are some books at Camille's, too I think." Slowly everyone calmed down again and sat down. Suddenly Meliorns head shot up: "Magnus! If the wings are back, shouldn´t there be...?" Magnus´ eyes went wide, he grabbed Alec's arm and yanked the sleeve up. 

There on his forearm was the greek sign for "alpha". Oh shit! Alpha, Beta, Omega. He had heard the legends. He read the stories. And now all those supposed fairytales became true. They would live as alphas, betas and omegas from now on. Jace's hands shook, and he grabbed his sleeve but didn´t pull it up. "What is that?" Simon asked and glanced at the omega mark on Izzy's wrist. "Mi corazón, did you ever read stories about mundanes being separated in alphas, betas and omegas?" Raphael asked and gently pulled his boyfriend against his chest. Simon practically melted and nosed Raphael´s neck. "I did. The alphas were like the leaders of society, strong and tall, good fighters, dominant and with a craving to protect the omegas. Omegas were small and thin. They craved alphas because they wanted protection. Betas were not really involved, no dominance, no need for protection, a simple, normal life."

Magnus chuckled. "It´s not like that but similar. You indeed can recognise alphas and omegas from their posture and looks. But omegas can be good fighters, too. They can be independent and don´t necessarily need an alpha. In fact, two omegas or two alphas can have a happy relationship. And the whole “heat/rut” thing is nonsense"

Jace bit his lip, his wings fluttered nervously. What if he was an omega? That would mean he was weak, dependant. No matter what Magnus said, omegas were treated differently. Suddenly Meliorn gasped. He had his sleeve pulled up, and a black alpha mark was on his arm. The other downworlders in the room straightened. "Well, it seems that the angles really realized that we are one society now and gave us the same "treatment". Minus the wings, who aren´t granted to beings with demon blood I assume."

He seemed all calm and collected, but the others were clearly agitated and nervous. Raphael had pulled his sleeve up and pulled Simon into a passionate kiss as soon as he saw the alpha mark his arm and the omega mark on Simons. Jace smiled. Maia and Jordan were holding hands, her omega mark and his alpha mark next to each other.

Izzy's omega mark was on her right wrist, clear to see. He thought that she would be angry or disappointed, but he looked like she was okay with it.  
Balarin was talking to her, gently stroking her arm. Jace flashed her a smile as she glanced in his direction.

He was happy for her and all of his friends. They had been through so much. All of them had fought bravely, and they deserved happiness now that it was all over. But still, he felt lonely. He had no one to love him, at least not like that. If anything, they loved him as a colleague. The only one who maybe loved him a bit more than a colleague was Alec. But then again, he was his parabatai and basically forced to love Jace. If it wasn´t for the bond, Alec would have left him a long time ago.  
Jace pressed his lips to a thin and avoided their glances. He didn´t even bother lying to them because they would expose it instantly. Magnus sat down next to him, the hand lingering on his shoulder. Alec crouched down in front of him and placed his hands on Jaces knees. The white wings were folded on his back. "Jace, please know that you won´t be anything less. It doesn´t matter if you´re an alpha, beta or omega. You are still you. A war hero and a fighter. A mark on your arm does not change that."

Jace sighed and fumbled at his sleeve nervously. Magnus hand on his shoulder slowly wandered to his neck and started to play with his hair. It was somehow calming, and so Jace decided to finally check on his very own mark. He pulled the fabric from his arm. 

Omega. Fuck.

He bolted from where he sat and stormed towards the doors. "Jace!" He heard Alec shout behind him, calling his name over and over. Magnus´heels were clicking frantically on the stone floor as he followed Jace. He sped up and bumped into a surprised and worried-looking Simon. "Jace is everything okay? You look pale." He stared at the vampire then pushed him out of the way and ran.

He ran and ran until he reached the institute. He pulled the big doors open and entered the building. No one was there, everybody went out to celebrate. He looked around. Everything seemed to scream at him, the walls came closer. He had to get out. Out, out, go anywhere but here! Jace marched back towards the door and began to run.

He walked around New York for hours. The sun began to rise, people flooded their streets. Jace just kept wandering, feeling restless. An omega! Why an omega?! Jace felt a new wave of panic sweep over him. His hands trembled and his breath became uneven. He didn´t know how much time had passed, but the sun began to set again and the people went home. But he had nowhere to go. Not the loft and definitely the institute. He was feeling too nervous, restless and agitated anyways.


	6. What family means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec help an agitated, hurt and confused Jace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii guys!  
> It´s so good to be back! I know, it hasn´t been much Meliorn/Jace yet, but be patient. We are getting there. Just not yet. So enjoy this chapter!  
> Love,  
> FaithFelicity

It was nearing another sunrise. Two more days had passed. He had wandered around the town, hadn´t slept or eaten. Now, Jace found himself at the harbour near the Jade Wolf. A movement caught his eye. A demon! He knew he should alert the others and not go alone on an unauthorized mission, but... he could do this alone! He was strong and independent! He could do this! Jace grabbed the two blades out of his belt. Everything was silent, only the quiet sound of the waves was heard. Jace hid behind a container. He activated his enchanted hearing and agility rune, then leaned back and listened. Then suddenly, a growl. He jumped from his hiding spot. A creature near the water whirled around and screeched.

It launched towards him, and he managed to jump out of the way, but the demon still got his cheek. He just whipped the blood from his face, then attacked. It was dead within five minutes, but then three more appeared. He panted, and some of his movements became sluggish. One of the creatures got his wings with its claws, and Jace screamed in pain. The shadowhunter wasn´t used to having wings, nor to the searing pain.  
He killed the creature that had hurt him, but the other two were still very much alive. Jace jumped out of the way as both attacked him. Throwing one of the blades, one the left of them vanished, screaming unearthly. Jace staggered towards the last one, slamming the sword he was still holding in its neck, but not before it bit him in his calf.

He sank to the ground, exhausted. Blood was still pouring out of the cut on his cheek, and his calf was burning. But the worst pain came from his wings. Jace sobbed slightly, the pain overwhelming. He barely managed to get to his feet. He needed help, and he knew only one place he could go to...

He limbed down the streets of New York. The city slowly awoke from its slumber as the sun started to rise. It bathed the streets and buildings in red and golden light. A few people were walking around with a coffee, a bagel or a briefcase. Fortunately, nobody paid attention to him since they couldn´t see him. That saved him a lot explaining. He knew he looked like hell. Blood was still dripping alarmingly fast from the cut on his cheek, he couldn´t move his slightly deformed wings, and the venom kept spreading from his ankle, making him dizzy and sick. The blood loss started to show its effect, too. He had to take serval deep breaths and steady himself against a wall to keep himself from fainting.

A sharp pain in his leg nearly made him fall, but again, he kept himself upright. Jace reached his destination after five more minutes. Just seven stairs kept him from finally getting help. Climbing to the top of Mount Everest seemed like an enjoyable walk comparing to how walking up the stairs felt right now. Blood was dripping on the stone steps and his sight began to swim.

Finally, the wooden door appeared. Jace breathed heavily and leaned against the entrance to Magnus and Alec´s loft. He heard the clatter of dishes. The smell of coffee, bacon, scrambled eggs as well as fresh beagles and croissants crept from under the door into the hallway. The blond bit his lip. They were having breakfast and enjoyed their time as a happy couple without having Valentine, Jonathan or Lillith breathing their neck. 

He couldn´t interrupt that. The two earned their time off. He was about to turn around when a sudden wave of dizziness hit him, and he fell against the door with a low "thump". His gaze fell on the floor, where he spotted a small puddle of blood. "Coming!" a cheerful voice chimed, and he heard footsteps approach. The door opened. He fell forward, and strong arms caught him. "What the hell Jace?!" He whined miserably and made a weak attempt to straighten up, but Magnus held him close. "Alec! A little help here!"

He heard Alec come to the door and then a shocked cry: "Jace!" His parabatai hauled him up and pressed him close, carrying to the biggest settee where he laid him down gently. Magnus stepped next to his boyfriend, holding a big box with liquids, powders, herbs and many more. Alec crouched down next to him. "What happened?! Where were you?! We were worried sick!" His voice was higher than usual and wavery. "N-needed to clear m-my head. Then there was a…d-demon attack" he coughed out.

"What? Why didn´t you alert us?!", Alec shouted, shocked, hurt, angry. Jace lowered his gaze and coughed again. "I- I just thought that I could do it alone. It worked at first, but then three other demons came, and everything got out of control. I-" he sobbed and turned his head way, ashamed of the tears, who made their way down his cheeks. A ringed hand gently turned his head around.

"Pup, please don´t shut us out. We love you." Alec nodded. " Hey. I know turning out as an omega has shocked you. But you are still you! Please believe me. Jace, you wanted this mission to be a prove. It should be the prove that you are strong and independent. But Jace, we never did such a mission alone. It has always been the three of us. Don´t start this now."

The blond nodded. Alec was right, and he knew that. So he just apologized. "I´m sorry," he said, his voice wavery. Both men looked confused at him, and Magnus raised his eyebrows. "What are you sorry for? For having a small meltdown?!" Jace shook his head, sniffed and wanted to turn his head away, but Alec gently held him in place. "Jace. What are you talking about?" A deep sigh escaped his throat. "I interrupted your breakfast. You wanted to have a quiet morning as a couple, and I came to ruin it. I´ll go when you are done so you can continue your morning." "Pup! You are not interrupting anything! You are family! We love you. And we were so worried when you just disappeared." More tears streamed down his face.

"I-I´m broken. A wreck and nothing but trouble." With a snap of Magnus´ hand, every item was gone. His whole leg was now wrapped in a white bandage. The cut on his cheek was taped several white stripes, and his wings were fluffy as ever. Alec stood up and sat down next to him. Magnus climbed on his other side. "I-I should go. Really. You two deserve some alone time without a burden like me." Both men sighed. Alec leaned in and nosed Jace´s temple. "Jace. Please stop. You are not a burden. You´ve never been one. And you can come whenever you need us because you are not interrupting us. " 

Jace wanted to protest, but Magnus raised his hand to stop him and then began carding it through his hair. "Alexander is right. He loves you, I know that you know that, but I love you too." Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek. Jace´s eyes widened, and his inner omega purred happily. Two alphas were declaring their (platonic) love for him, cuddling and kissing him. 

"Sweetheart", Magnus whispered. "You may think that you are broken, but it is really not like that. You have PTSD. It´s only natural after everything that happened to you and you shouldn´t be ashamed because of it. We will find a way to help you. But not now, you need to rest." Jace´s eyes dropped sleepily, and he leaned into Magnus´ touch. Alec was still nuzzled against his neck and calmed him, too. Maybe they were right...maybe...  
Alec watched as his parabatai fell asleep. His facial features softened, the frown left his face. He looked so peaceful and happy. Alec wished that he could take the pain away.

Having PTSD was considered being a shame among their people. Despite this being, serious shadowhunters were known for...well, not dealing well with it. They ignored it until it was too late, and then they were sent to the city of bones, which only made it worse in most cases. 

The black-haired shadowhunter watched his boyfriend leaning in and nosing the other side of Jace´s neck. "That is cute, but what are you doing?" Alec asked. He was Jace´s parabatai, being affectionate was normal, but Magnus and Jace… they had always kept a certain amount of distance.

Magnus smiled as he straightened and got up from the sofa. He motioned for him to stand up, too and grabbed a blanket from the armchair and tucked Alec’s parabatai in. The omega made a quiet noise and curled into a ball, as far as it was possible with his leg fully bandaged. His face was relaxed.


	7. Some peace and quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Alec have some bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii guys!  
> Inspiration struck and I´m happy to present the next part of my story! Also: Meliorn is back!  
> Enjoy my new chapter!  
> Love, FaithFelicity

Magnus pulled Alec into the kitchen, where their breakfast was being held warm with a charm. They sat down next to each other, and Magnus dug into the scrambled eggs, took some of the bacon and a fruit salad. Alec did so too and took a sip of his coffee. 

"Darling, to answer your question from before: I scented him." Magnus smiled gently. He did what? Scented him? What by the angles was that? Alec furrowed his brows. Was that an alpha thing? The shadowhunter cocked his head and looked confused at his boyfriend.

"Oh, right! You are all not used to all this. "To begin with, scenting is not sexual. It´s more a display of affection. A mate mark says `Careful this omega is taken!´. Scenting an omega means that he is protected and cared for. I did it because I love him dearly. Even though we´ve never been all touchy-feely." Alec smiled and leaned in. Their lips met in a loving kiss. Magnus´tounge drew across his bottom lip, and Alec gladly opened his mouth. A quiet moan escaped his throat, and he pushed himself up to climb in Magnus´lap. Hands landed his hips and slowly wandered beneath his shirt, pushing it up. Nails scratched his back, and a quiet moan escaped Alec´s lips. He detached his lips from Magnus´and attack the warlocks throat. The feeling of the soft skin against his lips and the heavenly smell made him moan. Magnus had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Both lost track of time just focused on eachother, and happy to finally have time together without a threat. 

Magnus opened his eyes and Alec admired the cat-look, which was always breathtaking. "You are so beautiful" Magnus whispered and smiled. "I love you". They were silent for a long second, just enjoying each others presence. Slowly, Magnus let his breath ghost along Alec´s neck and jawline. His tongue slipped at his pulse point and the shadowhunter shuddered. Oh, that felt so good. He groaned and bit his lip. Again, they lost track of time. It was the first time that they could just…let go. Get carried away. 

It was Magnus, who broke away. Both were breathing heavily and they smiled. "As much as I want this to continue, I have an appointment with the High Warlock of Vancouver. I´ll be back before you know it. Take care of Jace and maybe read the book I was talking about." Magnus snapped, and a book appeared in his hands. Alec took it and gently ran his hand down the black leather cover.

"I will", he whispered and pecked Magnus on the lips. "Love you." "Love you too", the warlock whispered back. Both made their way back into the living room. Magnus opened a portal, smiled lovingly at Alec and stepped through.

Alec turned around and walked towards the sofa. He grabbed some cushions, draped them to a little mountain and sat down. The book Magnus recommended was stunning. The golden title was shimmering in the sunlight. "A history of alphas and omegas". Alec carefully ran a hand over the leather cover and then opened it. The pages were already yellowed and very thin. Beautiful drawings adorned the pages, the colourful ink clearly expensive, and the handwriting was curved. It was beautiful. But it wasn´t just the appearance. The way the book was written was very engaging. How the angles gifted the shadowhunters, what it meant to be an alpha or omega and much more.

He had lost track of time when suddenly Jace started to whimper. The blond shadowhunter tossed, his whimpers growing more desperate and silent tears were streaming down his face. He didn´t wake up though, so Alec decided to not wake him, but to comfort him in his sleep. He gently laid a hand on Jace´s shoulder, and his parabatai didn´t flinch, so he pulled him up into his arms. Jace´s head came to rest on his chest, and the black-haired boy wrapped his wings around the omega. The Herondale boy instantly stopped whimpering and tossing, sighed contently and went back to sleeping calmly. Alec watched the blond for a few moments. A smile tugged at his lips. It was adorable how his parabatai slept in this cocoon of wings. The archer grabbed the book, which was lying next to him and continued reading. A knock sounded through the apartment barely 15 minutes later. Jace stirred in his sleep, murmured somethings but didn´t wake up. Alec pried himself of off the omega and walked to the door. He opened the door and his heart dropped as he took in Simon´s appearance. The vampire looked awful. Paler than usual, shivering, and tear streaks on his face. "It-I, mistake. I´ll go!" He whirled around and nearly fell if it wasn´t for Alec, who caught his wrist and pulled him inside. 

"Hey," he said quietly. "What is it?" Simon shook his head, biting his lip nervously. But he calmed when Alec ran his head down Simon´s arm. "Raphael is out of town. Some business with the clan of Los Angeles. That wouldn´t be too big of a problem, but I´m still not used to being an omega. I think was sending out those freaky pheromones Raphael was talking about before he left, and then some alphas were pestering me." His voice shook and he was about to continue his rambling when Alec cut him off. He pulled the scared vampire towards the bathroom. "No need to explain. Calm down and take a hot shower. It will be good for you. There are some clothes in the closet and you can use any item you want. Come to the living room when you are done." He smiled at Simon and ran his hand down his arm once again. Simon smiled, too, and then turned towards the shower. Alec closed the door, and nearly missed the muttered: “Thank you”. He turned and smile again. “Any time.”  
It was merely fifteen minutes later that Alec saw a figure appearing in the door. He looked up from the book he continued reading while gently massaging his parabatai´s scalp. Simon was wearing some kind of black leggings, a white tunic and white socks. It suited him, the shadowhunter noted. Simon looked sheepishly at the two shadowhunters, not daring to come any closer. He still looked exhausted and somewhat scared. That was when Alec´s alpha-instincts kicked in. He felt the urgent need to hold the scared omega, wrapping him up in his wing-cocoon just like Jace, so he smiled reassuringly and motioned Simon to come closer. Hesitantly, the omega came into the living room and sat down on the opposite couch. The boy shrunk down in himself, playing with the edge of the cushion. 

Alec sighed. That was not at all what he wanted to achieve. The shadowhunter laid back down against the mountain of pillows. The black-haired boy pulled his parabatai against his chest and the blond immediately snuggled up to him. Alec wrapped him a blanket around him and the omega sighed happily. The Lightwood then looked at Simon, held out his and Simon took it, even more hesitant than before. Alec opened his wings and with a final tug, Simon landed on the couch. His head landed on Alec´s chest and he stiffened. But the other male ignored that and wrapped a blanket around him. He then wrapped the two up in his wings and then, finally, Simon melted.

“This is nice”, the omega mumbled against the firm chest. Alec laughed softly. He raised one hand but then froze. Scenting… a platonic way to show someone how much you care and they are under your protection. Alec bit his lip. Simon… he was this rambling mundane-turned vampire-turned-daylighter. He would always babble about his nerdy movies and comics and he would literally never shut up. Ever. But on the other hand… Simon was also brave, an amazing fighter and really sweet. Simon Lewis was family.

Slowly, the shadowhunter lowered his head and ran his nose along Simon´s neck. A sweet scent crawled up his nostrils and Alec smiled. Simon purred happily and pressed himself closer. “What are you doing?” “I´m scenting you. It´s a platonic way to show love, care and to make it clear to others that the omega is protected.”  
Simon whined and pressed closer. “I knew you loved me”, he giggled happily. There was the Simon Alec knew. But then, the daylighter turned sober. “I love you, too.” Silence spread across the room. The shadowhunter gently carded his fingers through Simon´s hair and watched as Simon fell asleep. When the omega slept safe and sound Alec grabbed the book, there were only a few pages left, but he wanted to read them. The book was so interesting and informative that Alec felt like he knew everything about alphas and omegas now. 

When he closed the book Alec felt fatigue tugging at his eyelids. Maybe some sleep would be nice. The two omega were so warm and felt good while being wrapped up in his wings. He took the third blanket and put it over himself. A content sigh escaped his throat. He leaned even more into the cushions and closed his eyes.


	8. An idea for the vamps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus loves his little vamps and has an interesting idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiii guys!
> 
> It´s so good to be back! I head a writing-flow and so I can proudly present the next chapter of my story! Meliorn and Jace finally spend some time and there will be many scenes with just the two of them from now on.  
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Love, FaithFelicity

A light chuckle woke him up. Magnus stood next to the couch and smiled. “That is the most adorable picture I have ever seen.” His mate crouched down next to him and they locked lips. “Mhm. I love you”, Alec whispered against the warlock's lips.

“What is our little vamp doing here?” Magnus asked and ran one ringed finger down Simon´s temple. The omega smiled in his sleep but didn´t wake up. “He was alone. Raphael is out of town because of some clan business and a few alphas of the clan were pestering him because he is an omega. He cried and was scared. I took him in.” Magnus was silent for a minute. Then smile lit up his face. “You are so sweet. I know why I fell for you.”

The two kissed again, pouring all their love into that one kiss. Alec broke the kiss after literally breathless minuets. “As much as I want this to continue, now I have a few things to take care of before the council tonight.” Magnus nodded. “I´ll stay with those two”, he said motioning towards the omegas. Alec threw the blanket off and opened his wings. He pried himself of off the two men in his arms. Simon and Jace both made an unhappy noise but didn´t wake up. Jace grabbed Simon instead and they cuddled up to each other. The alphas smiled at the picture. “Oh, Magnus. The book was really interesting and informative. Thanks.” 

When Alec had left Magnus sat on the free couch and worked on his study. He had begun with it some time ago after Simon turned into a daylighter. They had figured out pretty quickly that the extra portion angel blood in Jace´s blood had cured a small part of Simon´s vampirism. Magnus noticed how happy the young man was, now that he could walk in the sun again. But he also noticed the longing glances when they had a group-dinner or a movie night with all sorts of exotics snacks. Simon tried to hide it, but Magnus knew he missed it desperately. 

The warlock loved him, really. Simon had been barley 18 when he was thrown into a world he didn´t belong and had been turned into a vampire. It was painful to watch how devastated the young boy was. He was like a son to Magnus and he wanted to see him happy. Being able to walk in the sun again had cured a part of his sadness, but it hadn´t vanished entirely. Of course, he had friends and now a boyfriend, but still…

And then there was Raphael. He had been there for him from the beginning: When he was a scared, newly turned vampire, when he was injured or when he needed a fatherly figure. Manus knew that Raphael envied Simon for being a daylighter even though he loved the nerdy boy dearly. He wanted him to be happy and if Jace would be willing to give him some blood… It would be a great chance for his boy. For both of his “adopted” sons.

Magnus looked at the two omegas. They were still cuddling on the couch, looking content. It was really cute. This was his family. Not only Simon as his “adopted” son but Jace too. The blond was really cocky and arrogant, but he had grown on him. Magnus had seen the soft, vulnerable and caring side of him. This fluffy and cute being that Magnus had learned to love. 

With a sigh, Magnus turned to his notes. With one pine of Jaces blood, he could make three shots. One for Simon to cure the reaction against food and two for Raphael, to turn him into a daylighter and so that he can eat again. It had taken him weeks to figure that out, but he was sure it would work. Suddenly Simon stirred, yawned adorably and blinked. A small giggle escaped his throat and he pressed closer against the still sleeping shadowhunter. “You are adorable”, Magnus whispered with a chuckle. Simon flinched violently and sprung from the sofa. Jace grumbled unhappily but didn´t wake up. Simon had calmed down and flopped down onto the couch next to Magnus. “Hi! Magnus! I-uh, Alec let me in! I couldn´t stay at the clan, but if you want me to leave- I should leave. Sorry!” He wanted to stand up and leave, but Magnus held him back. That silly boy! Did he really think he would want him to leave?

Simon looked at him as Magnus pulled the vampire into his lap. “Would you stop rambling? I would never throw you out. Ever. My door is open at any hour.” He pressed the vampire closer and the boy melted against him, sighing happily. ”Okay. Thank you”. Suddenly Magnus` eyes widened surprised. Simon smelled like Alec. Not because they had cuddled, no. Alec had scented him! Magnus smiled and ran his nose along the pale neck. “Are you scenting me?” Simon´s voice was muffled against the skin of his neck. Magnus laughed quietly. “I do. Is that okay?” Simon pressed closer and hummed. “It is. Love you, too.” Now Magnus really laughed. God, his little daylighter was so cute. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them. It felt good. This must be what having a family feels like...

Jace awoke about half an hour later. He blinked sleepily and untangled himself from the blanket. The blond sat up and spread his wings, groaning. His gaze fell upon the sofa and a laugh escaped his lips. “This is probably the most adorable picture I´ve seen in a long time.” Simon climbed from Magnus´ lap, a blush on his face. “Couldn´t help it. Omega craving:” He mumbled. The warlock stood up: “How are you feeling? The cut looks better. Shall I check the leg?” Jace nodded. “Oh, Simon. Would you like to shower? You reek.” Jace giggled slightly as Simon pouted. That really was adorable. “I showered this morning after I came!” Well, he definitely couldn´t smell that now. He couldn´t control those omega-hormones yet, so it was only natural. Simon didn´t really stink, though, just…reek. Manus smiled at him. “You still reek so feel free to shower.” The vampire glared playfully at Jace, who was full-on laughing now. “Just so you know: I´m deeply insulted and want your best pine of blood when I´m done!” he exclaimed dramatically and rushed out of the room, a smirk on his face.

Magnus to him: “Have you come to your senses now?” he asked while unwrapping the bandage. Jace bit his lip sheepishly. He knew that he had behaved childish and dumb, but in his defence: His world came crumbling down the exact moment he saw the omega mark. He needed to prove himself, to him mostly. Jace also had done a lot of thinking, mostly in his subconscious, while laying on this couch. He had to live with being an omega now, he couldn´t change it after all. “I´m sorry Magnus. I shouldn´t have done that. I should have called.”

The warlock nodded. “I know you were devastated, but please don´t do this to us. We love you.” His words sounded so sincere that the omega nearly cried. Magnus seemed to notice that because he waved his hand and the leg was wrapped up in a bandage again. He then lurched forward and hugged him tightly.  
Jace sighed. That was good, he noted. He felt a rush of magic and then the smell of his body lotion crept up his nose. He sniffed. “What did you do?” Magnus chuckled and sat down. “Well, you cannot shower with your leg and I thought you might want to feel clean, so I cleaned you and gave you new clothes” Jace giggled and sat up more. If someone had given him those clothes a few days ago, he would have punched that person. But now…the black leggings and the white blouse-like shirt were comfy and he…liked the way they looked. Then his stomach grumbled.

“Could you get- I mean, can I have something to eat?” Magnus clicked his fingers and a tray with a tea and some fruits. “Thanks!” He began to eat, but froze when he saw Magnus starring. “Is everything okay?” 

The warlock blinked. “Sorry, I was just…thinking. Jace, my sweet little shadowhunter”, he cooed. Jace arched his brows. “What do you want?” The warlock grinned. “Would you give me one pine of your blood? You know that it was your blood that made Simon into a daylighter and I´m sure I could give him back the ability to eat. The same goes for Raphael. So if I would have your blood and would extract the serum…” He took a deep breath to continue his rambling, but Jace interrupted him. “If you would let me say something, it is my blood after all: You had me after `Can I have one pine of your blood´. I would do anything for you and one pine of my blood is really not a big deal.”

The warlock nearly squealed and with a wink of his hand a needle and an empty bag appeared. He motioned for Jace to give him one arm. He fixed the needle, while Jace continued to eat. “Your leg is better already. The bandage will stay for another day. But I tell you, my little pup: Don´t be reckless! No fights and no training.” The shadowhunter was about to protest, but Magnus cut him off by carefully wrapping him in a hug. Jace melted against him. “Fine. Maybe a break will be good for me.” Magnus hummed pleased and then pulled the needle out of Jace´s arm and gave him a band Aid. He then waved his hand and test tubes appeared. Jace watched with raising interest how he prepared his blood with many thingys he didn´t know the name of.


	9. About PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Raphael get their surprise and Jace and Simon bond

It took the warlock about ten minutes before he had three shots before him. He waved his hand and the test tubes and equipment were gone. “That should be it”, he said, smiling satisfied at Jace. “What should be what?” a voice asked. Magnus spun around and smiled. “Simon, my boy. You mentioned once that you miss Cheeseburger dearly, didn´t you?” Simon´s brows furrowed. “Well, yes. Thanks for rubbing it in.” Jace suppressed a chuckle. The daylighter really should know better than to accuse their Magnus of something like that.

Speaking of which, said warlock handed Simon one of the shots. Jace held his breath, hoping that it would work. He liked him and wanted him to have some parts of his old life back. Simon eyed the glass critically. “What is that?” He took a deep breath and Jace saw the serene smile that took over his face. “Oh my. Is that…Jace?!” The shadowhunter nodded. “Don´t sound so shocked. I can´t get hooked on your venom and you not to my blood. It´s “just” the serum.”

Magnus grinned and stepped forward. He took Simon´s wrist and guided it to his mouth. “Drink.” The boy bit his lip before drowning the serum. He sighed and licked the glass, to get every drop. A shiver ran through his body and Magnus gently guided him next to Jace. “Everything okay? Able to control the urges?” The vamp nodded. “Close your eyes”, Jace whispered. Simon obeyed. Magnus then waved his hand and a cheeseburger appeared. Jace cut a piece off and held in front of Simon's lips. He coaxed them open and put it in the mouth.

Simon's eyes flew open and he was about to spit it out, but he froze, chewing. “I…I can taste! Oh, my G-. I can eat!” He threw himself at Jace and managed to pull Magnus in at the same time so that they ended up as a big pile of limbs. He pressed close to them, breathing the sweet and spicy smell of Magnus and the herbal-flowery smell of Jace. Magnus carded his hands through Simon´s hair and Jace managed to wrap all of them in a fluffy wing-cocoon. They stayed like that for some time. Then Simon spoke: “I love you. I love you both so much!”

“And here I thought I was the only one, corazón” an amused voice said behind them. Alec, Raphael, and Maia were standing in the door, watching the others amused. Simon squeaked, bolted up from the sofa and tackled his boyfriend. “Rapph! Your back!” Raphael laughed and kissed his omega. “Just so you know, Alec told me what happened and the other vampires are suffering the consequences right now. They will never touch you again. I made sure of that!” Simon blushed and it looked like he wanted to protest, but his alpha silenced him with a kiss. 

Jace sat up, as well as Magnus, who went to greet Alec. They looked so happy and in love that Jace felt a pang of jealousy. He loved Magnus, Alec and Simon, but he just felt…kind of lonely. Yes, they told him that they loved him and they had scented each other. But he wanted a relationship too! But he didn´t have one, so…never mind.

“So! This is so sickeningly sweet, that I suggest we start the meeting” Maia said, a smirk on her face. “But of course!” Magnus said, twirling around and motioned for them to follow him into the kitchen. All of them followed him and that´s when Jace saw him. Meliorn was standing in the doorframe. He was wearing a blue tunic and black pants today. His black hair was a bit longer now, even though it had just been a couple of days since he last saw him. It reached just below his shoulder blades. The blue streaks were as beautiful as he remembered them. Oh heck, Meliorn was as beautiful as he remembered him. Those brown eyes and the slight smile! Jace felt his heart stutter. A blush rose to his cheek. Their gazes locked for a short moment before Meliorn turned around and followed the others into the room for their council.

Then an overeager vampire tackled him onto the couch. “You gave your blood so that I can eat again! You gave it so that Raphael could be turned into a daylighter and can eat real food! Magnus just gave him the shots. Jace! You´re the best!” The shadowhunter laughed and let the vampire ramble. He interrupted the babbling after two more minutes. “Hey! I did it because you are important to me and Raphael is a friend. Kind of. So: You are welcome!”

Simon scrambled from Jace and sat up. Just now Jace noticed the two plates with cheeseburgers and potato wedges. Simon grinned sheepishly. “I missed it so much, that Magnus gave me a second one. You have one too!” “I didn´t even notice that you ate the first one!” the blond laughed and reached for the burger. They made themselves comfortable and began to eat. “You wanna watch something?” Jace shrugged. “Yeah, why not. I´m in the mood for…that Captain America guy! Didn´t you call me that when we met?!” Simon groaned but hit play. The smile on Jace´s face grew wider with every passing second until he was full-on laughing. Simon pouted but began to grin, too, after Jace hit him playfully on the shoulder.

It was ten minutes after the movie ended that they heard a door opening. “They are done!” Simon sprung to his feet. Jace expected him to just storm out of the room, but Simon stopped, leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. “Love you! Bye!” He strolled out of the room and Jace looked at him, bewildered but definitely happy.  
He was deep in thoughts when suddenly a figure sat down beside him. A sweet, herbal, flowery smell crept up his nostrils. His eyes closed involuntarily and he took a deep breath. Warmth radiated from the body next to him. “Hey, Jace”, Meliorn spoke in a soft voice. Jace smiled at him. “Meliorn?” Alec´s voice sounded from the doorway. He and Magnus stood there and eyed them curiously. “Magus, Alec, I need to talk to you two and Jace. Is now a good time?” The couple nodded and sat down on the opposite couch. “What is it?” Magnus asked and smiled at the Seelie, who smiled back.


	10. A decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace takes Meliorns offer...

“When you went to get us something to drink during the council I… I overheard you talking.” Magnus stiffened and Alec was on his feet in a blink of an eye. “You what?!” Meliorn just raised his hands. “Calm down, I didn´t mean to eavesdrop.” Magnus pulled Alec back and ran his hand down his back. “Like I said”, Meliorn said, “I didn´t mean to eavesdrop. Still, I heard you talking about Jace and how he is struggling with PTSD.”

Jace´s head snapped up and he stared at his parabatai and his parabatai´s mate. He was shocked. They had talked about him? It was not like he didn´t know that he had suffered from PTSD, he had recognized the symptoms, but… He still didn´t want people to talk about him. Even if they were worrying. Alec and Magnus looked just as shocked. “Pup, I´m so sorry”, the warlock said. Jace took a deep breath and nodded. “So what now?” Alec asked the Seelie. Meliorn looked calm. “I want to help. We seelies are good with mental health and healing the psyche. I want Jace to come with me to the realm. It will do him good.” 

“No!” Alec sprung to his feet. “The realm is way too dangerous! We can help him here!” Magnus grabbed his wrist, stood up and wrapped his arms around him. Alec relaxed but still glared at the seelie. Jace raised his hand. He loved Alec and knew that he was just being protective. “I love you, Alec, but this is my mental health. My problem and my decision. I want to do it.”

Alec wanted to protest, but Magnus silenced him with a kiss. He then went to the couch, crouched down in front of him and laid a ringed hand on Jace´s knee. “If it´s that what you want, then I support you. You need to decide this on your own because it´s your mental health we are talking about.” Jace smiled and slipped off the sofa into Magnus´ arms. “Thank you.” His gaze wandered to his parabatai, who still wasn´t happy. But his face softened a bit, when Jace pouted and reached for Alec´s hand. “Listen: I don´t want you to go, really. The realm was so dangerous in the past and I´m not convinced that has changed. But if it´s what you want, then go. The only condition: Regular updates. I know. That distance is important and I guess I won´t be allowed to visit for the first period, but I want to be sure that everything is fine!”

“Of course” Meliorn said, “And I can understand that you worry about your unmated omega parabatai, but I can assure you: He is in good hands. Nothing will happen without his full consent.” Uh-Oh. That sounded very ambiguous…

Magnus let go of him and he stood up. The seelie walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Jace had to suppress a shiver. Why did that feel so good?   
It wasn´t like with Alec and Magnus. Their touches felt like family, home and safety. Meliorn… he felt like falling and landing on a fluffy cushion. Like a warm glow and an exciting tingle. “So, shall we?” the alpha asked and smiled. “What right now? But I need my stuff! I need some time to pack!” Meliorn ran a hand down his back soothingly. “Nonsense. I have everything you need: Things for your personal hygiene, clothes. If you are ready…?”

The shadowhunter turned towards his parabatai and his parabatai´s mate. He surges forward and hugged both of them tightly, purring when they hugged him back. “See you soon, yeah?” he mumbled. They nodded and so he stepped back. Meliorn laid a hand on his lower back and the tingly feeling returned. They stepped towards the door and a portal opened. “Shall we?”  
“We shall.”

Jace´s first thought: Beautiful. His last visit was quite some time ago, but the realm hadn´t changed. Grasses and herbs were growing everywhere. Roses, lilies, orchids and many other beautiful flowers were growing all around them and creating a sea of colours. Trees and bushes were carrying all sorts of fruits and nuts and snowflakes were falling from the sky. The plants didn´t seem to mind that though Now that he thought about it, it wasn´t cold and the snow was gone as soon as it hit the ground. Sunlight was falling through the green leaf-roof and felt warm on his skin. It all felt so harmonic, peaceful and endearing, unlike his first visit. Back then it seemed like everything wanted to trick and harm him in every possible way. “Welcome to my kingdom”, Meliorn declared next to him, a pleased tone in his voice.

Jace whirled around. His kingdom?! Did this mean that Meliorn was…? Was he…?! Meliorn laughed softly and wrapped an arm around his waist. A shiver went through Jace and he turned his head to look at the Seelie. “Does this mean…are you the king?!” The man nodded and Jace´s knees weakened. The seelie caught him and smiled a charming smile. “No need to kneel, my little shadowhunter.” The omega grumbled and straightened. “Why didn´t you tell me?!” he asked. “Relax. I was only crowned this morning right before the meeting, where I told the other representatives. I will attend them myself, since those are too important.” Jace nodded. The king. Meliorn was the king! He still couldn´t quiet wrap his head around this. On the other hand, the queen had been quite the bitch. Jonathan killing her somehow had been a blessing. “So”, the seelie drawled, “What is going on that pretty head of yours?” Jace blushed at “pretty head” but managed to not act all flustered. “I´m just thinking about how the change in reign did well for the realm.” Meliorn smiled pleased and let him down the little path. 

They reached a beautiful village, with houses in the size of a hut, but the outer appearance of a medieval castle. It was a breathtaking atmosphere. “Wow. I have only heard of your village, but I think that no one outside of the seelie-community has ever seen it.” Seelies were very paranoid, had been for centuries. That´s why they survived this long. It was smart, but it also created a deep mistrust. “You are special”, Meliorn´s silky voice interrupted his thoughts. Jace bit his lip. Special. It made him happy.


	11. Welcome to the realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meliorn shows Jace his home and tells him, how he plans on helping him. Jace struggles with a certain attraction...

The two reached the big house at the north end of the village. “This is mine” the seelie king said, “You will be staying here, too.” A knight opened the door and Jace smiled. It was like a greenhouse, but he could still see, that it was a house. He peeked into one room and saw a desk, a shelf with many books and a conference table. Another room was a dining room with a big table, comfy-looking chairs and a beautiful chandelier. The kitchen was next to the dining room and very small, but cosy. The first room upstairs was a big bathtub with a…little lake? It looked like an indoor-lake, small, very blue and steamed slightly. A marble sink with a golden water tap was on one end, a mirror that reached from the ceiling to the floor next to it. A white closet was next to the door.

There was only one bedroom, right next to the bathroom. A king-size bed, a really big mahogany closet and – by the angles! There was a beautiful piano. Black, shiny and very sure: Really expensive. But that wasn´t the only chill-giving thing. There was a mountain of pillows, blankets and scraps of clothes. Was that a… nest? Meliorn stepped next to him. “Listen, Jace. I know you are not too keen on the idea of being an omega, But since you cannot change the fact, I thought I could help you embrace it.” Jace huffed. Being an omega and more or less tolerating it was one thing. But embracing it? 

Meliorn dismissed his guards, who left the room with a little reculant. The seelie king went to his closet and chose a long, white shirt and black leggings instead. He then turned around to hand him those clothes. “I don´t wear that!” he protested. He wore leather pants, slim-fitting shirts and boots. There was no way that he would ever wear that. But Meliorn wasn´t listening. He came over to him and tucked lightly at his shirt, making the shadowhunter blush. “Would you stop that?” the blond mumbled flustered. Why did he do that, because, by the angles it was driving him crazy! “I think I will stop if you wear my clothes?” Jace groaned. “Do I have a choice?” “No” was the light answer.

Jace took the offered clothes and looked pointedly at Meliorn. It was bad enough that he should wear those clothes, he would certainly not change while the alpha was looking. Period. Meliorn understood and turned around with an amused gleam in his eyes that made Jace´s heart stumble slightly.  
By the angle, was this really a good idea?

It was ten minutes later that the two were sitting on the balcony, surrounded by flowers, herbs and plants. A seelie handed him a bowl of delicious smelling stew. He ate a spoon full and hummed pleased as a spicy taste, mixed with chicken, tomato and lenses spread in his mouth. That stew was amazing. “Good?” Meliorn asked with a fond tone in his voice. Jace hummed again, not opening his eyes. This was great. He would never admit it out loud, but the clothes were comfy and faintly smelled like Meliorn, which made his inner omega purring.

That still freaked him out. He thought Meliorrn was beautiful. His long, black hair with the blue streaks. That the other man was taller than him and that he could easily fit under the king´s chin. He loved the seelie´s deep voice, his dark eyes with the warm and fond glow as well as the breathtaking smile on those rosy lips that begged to be kissed. It was scary.

“Jace.” Meliorn´s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. The shadowhunter opened his eyes and looked at Meliorn. “Everyone has an open invitation now. Any attack whatsoever against a vampire, werewolf, warlock, shadowhunter or Mundie will be considered as treason and I will punish it. But that doesn´t mean that there is instant peace and harmony. I want you to be close to me because you are under my protection.” The seelie paused to look at him. Jace nodded. He understood that. Meliorn took a breath and continued: “I organized a program for you. On Monday mornings you will have a yoga-session with Sanyadriel. On Tuesday mornings you will do Tai-Chi with Dialya and on Wednesday mornings you will meditate with Failthiel. You will have free time for the rest of the week.”

Jace flushed. It was…sweet how Meliorn seemed to care for him. He had prepared a therapy-plan, had redecorated his room so that Jace would feel welcome and wanted him around to keep an eye on him. That did not help his sudden…sympathy for the seelie. It was quite the opposite actually: There was this warm, fuzzy, giddy and tingly feeling, it was wonderful and unnerving at the same time. “I…That sounds good. Thank you, Meliorn.” A warm smile was the answer.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Some birds where singing and the sun was warm on his skin and the whole atmosphere was just calming. For the first time in what felt like years, Jace could relax. He could let his guard down because there was no need to be on the edge. It was…nice. After he finished his bowl of stew, Jace glanced at the pillow-mountain. He wanted to lay down and may sleep, wrapped up in a warm blanket. But that would make him a typical omega. It would make him weak! “Try it”, a gentle voice urged. Meliorn slowly scooted over to him and reached a hand out to stroke his hand. “Jace, listen. I know you don´t like being an omega. You think it makes you weak and a lesser shadowhunter. But Jace, my beautiful little shadowhunter, you are still an amazing fighter! Don´t think you being a sweet, beautiful omega changes that.” W-wah…what? Jace had to fold his hands in his lap to stop them from shaking. An alpha just praised him. Like, really praised him. As if he was a good omega. The blond shivered pleased and his wings fluttered. 

But Meliorn couldn´t mean that. A handsome, kind, loving alpha like Meliorn couldn´t like a broken omega like him. Because when an alpha says things like that it was almost sounded like the alpha was… affectionate of the omega. Meliorn couldn´t like him. Really, he was not lovable. 

Jace was so deep in thoughts that he didn´t notice how a maid took the bowl and then came back with a hot water bottle and a fluffy pyjama and then left. Jace blinked when a hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to look at a smiling Meliorn. “I suggest we call it a day. Your body is still recovering from those injuries and you have been through so much lately. You need to sleep.” The seelie handed him the pyjama and smile encouragingly. Jace took it and eyed it sceptically. Oh well. He had worn a kinda-blouse and a kinda-leggings, so why not wear a fluffy pyjama. He stood up to change but froze because he was not going to change in front of a gorgeous alpha.

But Meliorn already turned around to change himself. Damn, the seelie was shirtless now and even though he only saw the back, Jace couldn´t hold back a quiet whimper. Meliorns skin was tanned and his body definitely muscular. He even got a glance of the six-pack when Meliorn turned around slightly. He pulled over a white long T-shirt and a black boxer shorts. Still not looking at Jace the seelie went to brush his teeth. Jace tore his gaze from the alpha and changed himself before joining Meliorn to brush his teeth.

He looked at the seelie from the corner of his eyes. Jace really tried to tear his eyes off the alpha, but it was like they were glued. He spit out the rest of the toothpaste and went to the nest. The omega came stood before it and shifted unsurely. It looked tempting, but laying down equalled accepting his being… Ugh! He didn´t want to be an omega! 

Meliorn stepped behind him and placed a warm hand on his hip. The fabric of his pyjama was thin, and the warmth of Meliorns hand radiated through it, making his skin tingle. A shiver ran down his body. He forced a whine down his throat and turned his head towards the seelie. “Jace”, said seelie whispered gently. “Give this a fair chance. And if you really don´t like it, then I will stop pushing you and you have it as you want.” Oh by the angle! Jace was seconds away from throwing himself at the other man. He took a deep breath and then nodded.

He was so extremely fucked. He couldn´t deny Meliorn a thing. This was all so confusing. Was it the omega hormones? But on the other hand: He did want to kiss him before the battle, before the whole alpha-omega thing. Was he not as straight as he had always thought? Maybe he had been slightly-not-straight all his life and just…hadn´t realized that.   
In his defence: He had been raised by a maniac and when Robert and Maryse had taken him in, it took Alec several years to show him, what having a family means. His parabatai had been the one to mend his hurt soul, to take care of his wounds and comfort him after a nightmare. He had introduced him to hugs and affectionate touches. Through Alec, Jace had experienced love. Maybe this was why Alec could be nothing more than a brother to him.   
Other shadowhunters hadn´t been an option for…possible awakenings. Being homosexual had been considered a shame or mental health issue. Their society was just slowly getting used to the idea of a couple being not traditional. So Jace hadn´t thought of that either, just slept around with seelies, werewolves, vampires and shadowunters – all woman. Maybe now that the war was over, and that Meliorn was here…he could just let go and…try.


End file.
